What is Love Without a Little Hate?
by Cheshire.x
Summary: You are a unique noble, Lady Collombell, who is requested to attend the 3rd top academy in the world, Lutwidge Academy, by the head himself. You meet a boy who has matching temper with yours. The two of you fancy each other but refuse to accept the fact. [Elliot Nightray x Reader]
1. Chapter 1: Her Invitation

Chapter 1

_Dear Collombell,_

_We seek knowledgeable minds such as yours to be a part of one of the richest educational academy in England, Lutwidge Academy, and serve our name high in the future coming. We hope for you to accept this request and will be waiting for you arrival._

_With regards,_

_S. Sullivan. Head of Academy_.

I take a sip of my coffee and glance at my butler who had just read me the letter. "Nonsense... Dispose of it." I chuckle before speaking... Despite my age, I was quite smart, my knowledge surpassed that of a scientist or so, not mention my bizarre strength. I was born unique, but I didn't seem to like it very much. I mastered everything that I saw only once. It felt... inhuman...

"I would, mistress... but this seems like a chance to meet people... or even make, what most call it, friends..." he says as if he were my mother. How dare he?

"Pardon me? Are you telling me what I must and must not do?" I glare at him angrily, although my emotions would not show.

"It's only for your own sake, I wouldn't have spoken if unnecessary. But if you do find my advice useless, then I am very much ashamed..."

I watch him as he bows and walks to the exit with the tea tray he entered with before... Now that I think back at what he said, I might as well have a good reason to explore the outside world.

I sigh and close my eyes, "Alright then, I will attend this academy and see how everything goes."

"Very well, milady." he smirks and finally leaves.

I take a stand and walk up to the my balcony, eyeing my beautiful garden. I close my eyes and listen to the chirping of the birds, light breeze scented with flowers sending chills down my spine. I lean on the railing and a small smirk makes it way on my face, "What a painful life it is to be unique..."

**~time skip~**

"Please do not make a fuss around the manor after I leave, you all can get a bit out of hand." I order my servants before entering the carriage.

"And also, I'd like you to write letters about what's going on around the manor or any important events, understood?" I order my butler right before getting in.

"Yes, milady." everyone bows down and I step into the carriage. I wore a simple grey dress that covered my legs and arms and had a maroon cloak over my head. "This is going to be a long ride, I suppose?" I ask the young man driving the vehicle.

"Not that long, your highness. You just relax and we'll be there in no time." Xavier, my coachman replies and I do exactly what he said... relax.

Soon, we were in front of the gates of the academy, it was exactly like what I had imagined it to be, tedious. The coachman opens the carriage door and I step out and adjust myself.

"The school is so dull and boring, I hope I don't regret this decision of mine." I examine the gates and the building.

"Just like you." I hear Xavier chuckle behind me. "You've got some nerve talking to me like that" I turn to him. He was always like that, mocking me whenever he had the chance, although I didn't mind, I too would laugh along his little jokes. He is not only my coachman, but also the cook of the manor, and he's the only one whom I can allow to mess with me.

"My apologies, your highness"

I enter the building and see students walking around in groups, hearing them whisper about me, since I wore no uniform and looked completely mysterious. Paying no attention to where I was heading, I bumped into some one.

I look up to see a tall man with raven hair tied in a ponytail, he had deep blue eyes and wore a black suit.

"I believe you are Miss Collombell?" he smiles at me and brings his face closer to mines only making me think of one word, 'creep'

"Y-yes, I am [Y/n] Collombell. And you are?" I back up a bit dropping a sweat and forcing a smile.

"I am Sanford Sullivan, head of Lutwidge Academy. I am glad that you responded to our request and I'm sure you will get along fine here." he smiles really close to my face. Has he ever heard of personal space?

"Oh, and also, this is your roommate and she will show you around." a blonde girl appears behind him waving and smiling, she was slightly taller than me and had emerald eyes. The head walks away without saying a word and leaves us two to ourselves.

"Hello, my name is Ada Vessalius. Why don't you get into you uniform and I'll show you around?" she seemed like an innocent type, maybe we would get along. "Alright." I plainly say and follow her to the girls dorm.

She opened the door to our room and two cats meow at the doorstep making me yelp and cling onto her. "C-cats?!" I look at the two felines and slowly let go of the girl whom I was chocking before. "D-don't worry, [Y/n], they're pretty well trained and obedient. They won't bother you much." she shook hands with the grey one and the white one meowed at me.

I enter the room and study the place, there were two beds next to each other and a side table in between. Two study tables at the left and right side of the room and a large wardrobe in the right corner. There was also a door in the left corner which was probably the bathroom.

I pick up my uniform which laid on one of the bed and quickly put it on. I put my old clothing into the wardrobe.

"You look great! Now come on, we have a lot to explore!"

**A/n: I know, I know. There's no Elliot in this but he is in the next chapter! I edited both the 1st and 2nd chapter because after watching Pandora hearts again, the characters were a little OOC. I hope it wasn't troublesome for those who already read it before the editing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Wrath

"...[Y/n], [Y/n]... [Y/n]!"

"WHAT?!" I shoot up in anger, frightening the blonde who was trying to wake me up from my slumber.

"...I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but it's time for classes to start." she says in a low tone... still shaken by my rage.

"Oh, right, sorry for scaring you there." I get up on my feet and head to the bathroom to freshen up.

**~timeskip~**

Ada and I walk to the cafeteria after attending few classes to finally get some snacks. "I had no idea this would be so tiring..." I raise my arms up and stretch, I know it isn't very lady - like, but I was really beat.

"So [Y/n], tell me about your family and servants" she smiles sweetly and waits for my reply.

I fold my arms and begin my answer "I do not have a family... I am the head of the manor and I am responsible for my businesses, it's hard work but I got used to it over the years. Also, my servants are always loyal to me and won't dare to disrespect me, except for one..." I imagine Xavier goofing around...

"O-oh... not quite the answer I expected..." she mumbles softly...

I see an empty table and head for it, Ada and I sit down and grab the menu and I order rich coffee. I see a few girls heading towards us, "Oi, go grab another seat. We will sit here." one of them demand in a disrespectful tone.

"Oh, of course. Come on, [Y/n], let's sit somewhere else" she smiles without even knowing she is being disrespected.

"No, sit down, Ada. We aren't moving." I order Ada and look at the foolish girls, ignoring what they said. I had a really bad temper when it came to opprobrium.

"Oh, a newbie, huh? I guess you don't know who I am. Well, let me introduce myself, I am daughter of Richard Kanterbreth, Cindy Kanterbreth." she says proudly as if _she_ was the one holding that status, sickening.

"Great, now will you please leave us? We're kind of in the middle of our meal." I say with no interest.

"How dare you ignore me like that?!" she slams the table making my cup spill my drink. I stand and grab her by the collar, shoving her to the nearest wall.

"How pathetic, using your fathers name to represent yourself? You're no less than a spoilt brat that licks their parents feet for money. You disgust me." I give her another hard shove, finally releasing her and barging out the cafeteria.

I run into a young man that added more fuel to my anger, but I held it in.

"Can't you watch where you're going?!" he yelled at me as if I were his slave. My temper reached it's limit and I released it all at once.

"Don't talk to me as if I serve you, you little brat! If I ran into you, it's half your fault! You could have avoided it yourself! And I will bash your head to the wall the next time you raise your voice at me!" I completely forget that it was actually my fault but I was so furious, I blindly erupted.

Before he could answer back, I walk away.

**~Third persons POV~**

Elliot and Leo stood there in silence, confused at what they had just experienced.

"[Y/n]...! Wait up!" Ada runs out of the cafeteria and sees the two boys looking back at the direction where the mysterious girl ran off to.

"Ah, Ada, do you know her?" Leo turns and asks Ada wondering if she knew anything.

"She's my roommate, [Y/n] Collombell. She arrived here a few days ago and she has a really bad temper." Ada explains, still worried about you,

"Well, that explains it..." Elliot says in a bitter tone and walks to the cafeteria.

"Oh, is she the one known for having high knowledge at a young age? The one mister Sullivan requested to attend the academy?" Leo asks Ada. Elliot stopped his steps to listen to the answer.

"Yes, she's the one. She is a Duchess, as in, Duchess Collombell"

"Wh-what?! A duchess?" Elliot turns around shocked by the information.

"Yes, A duchess" Ada says while smiling. "Che" Elliot ignored her and walked to the cafeteria followed by Leo.

**~Your POV~**

I sat on the grounds of the school under a tree thinking back, "Ugh, what the heck, [Y/n]. You are the one who is wrong! Why did I scream at him like that... Looks like I'll have to apologize..." I rub my temples regretting what I had done. I try imagining his face... He had skyblue eyes with beige hair... His fringes fell on his forehead and there was a mole below his left eyes. He was taller than me... _"Am I actually short?" _I wonder to myself.

"There you are! I searched the whole place looking for you!" I hear an annoying voice coming my way followed with little meowing. Ada is a sweet girl, but why does she let herself be pushed around?

"Oh, hey Ada." I look up to the girl who had her hands on he waist, "that was quite a thing you did back then." she sat down besides me.

"She had it coming, anyway... Does she boss you around, Ada?" I ask her sounding worried.

"Not really..." she pokes the ground with her finger. "You don't have to have anyone pushing you around... even at little things. I just loathe such tyrannical behavior" I say bluntly,

She looks at me for a while and then glomped me, "A-Ada" she interrupted me before I could complete, "You're so cool, [Y/n]!."

I pat her back... "T-Thanks" a sweat dropped down my head.

"Oh, could you please tell me who that boy was? The one whom I exploded on earlier?" I gently push her away and ask

"His name is Elliot Nightray... He also has quick temper matching with yours, I'm surprised you managed to get away with it... He isn't the 'forgiving' type" she says with a finger on her chin,

"I don't have a quick temper..." I refuse hesitatingly. "Anyway, I have to apologize. It was my fault but I was too blind to realize it... Will you take me to him?"

Ada took me to the library after checking the piano room, he wasn't there so we headed for the library.. I prepared myself for any arguments to take place, but I would very much like avoiding one. I look back to see the two cats following us... aren't they always following us?

He sat in a corner reading a book with his friend I saw earlier and decided to go up to him. My heart was racing... I had never apologized to strangers, so it was a bit difficult to know what was going to be the outcome.

I take a deep breath and see Ada wishing me luck from the back. I call his name slowly, "Elliot, is it? I'm sorry for what happened earlier since it was clearly my fault and would be pleased if you excuse me for my mistake." I clench my fist and wait for the answer.

Both of them blink in confusion and look at my face. "Good, because I was go to make you apologise sooner or later." he ignored me and went back to reading his book.

I clench my fist even tighter than before and force a smile on my face while I gritted my teeth, "Now now, Elliot... don't be like that... how about we shake hands and pretend like none of that ever happened before"

"this isn't going to end well, is it?" Ada held her face and closed her eyes.

"I would rather touch the sole of my shoes than shake hands with you" he didn't even look at me.

"E-Elliot... you're going to far..." Leo kicks in but still keeps his distance.

"What... did you say...?" I was giving him the most deadly look I could but he was too busy in his book.

"Are you deaf or something?" Elliot finally turns his head to me only to see me boiling with anger.

That was it, that was when I lost it.

I snatched his book and throw it a bit far away from us (not too hard). _'Testing my temper, eh? Let's see how far yours can go.'_

"You think you can insult me like that and get away with it?! I was only trying to be polite but you refused to cope!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"You call yourself a lady?! You're nothing but another illiterate who doesn't have manners!" his scream was twice as louder than mines

Soon, all the students in the library gathered to see what was going on.

I grab him by his collar "I realized that I was wrong so I decided to apologize but you were too much of an arse to just quietly accept it. You decided to start another argument instead of ending one. You think you can get away with this with others but not me!" my eyes tear up and I give him a little push, marching out in anger once again. I wasn't crying, the anger made my eyes teary.

He was left speechless... Everyone in the room starts to whisper and go back to their seats. Guess he realized his mistake.


	3. Chapter 3: Her Crush

"You do know that you're the one who's wrong this time, right Elliot?" Leo bluntly says as as they walk out the library.

"Shut up. Did you see her temper? Yeah right, a Duchess." Elliot sarcastically ends the sentence in annoyance.

"Just like yours. You two make a great match" Leo jokingly ends the sentence.

"Wh-what?!" Elliot's whole face turns red and he stops walking immediately.

"It was just a joke, Elliot. But seriously though, you owe her one. You really degraded her back then, I was surprised she held it in at first."

"What? There's no way I am going to go up to her and apologize." Elliot walks away with speed and all the red that was once all over his face disappeared.

**~Meanwhile, with you~**

"That little piece of...! Ugh!" I burrow my face into my pillow and let out a long scream filled with hate.

"I want to tear him to bits! Just the thought of his face makes me want to punch something!" I yell at Ada.

"Calm down, [Y/n]. I'm sure everything is going to turn out fine." she tries to comfort me but it didn't work.

"It won't! He's such an arrogant fool! I-I hate his guts!" this time, I curl myself with the pillow between my face and knees. "...leave me alone for a while so I can cool off." I order Ada.

She leaves the room and shuts the door leaving me all alone... to myself.

I suddenly felt weird whenever I thought of him... but I refused to call it what most people would most probably call it. "How embarrassing... " my cheeks start getting warm and I start feeling drowsy so I close my eyes and escape reality.

**~Third persons POV~**

Ada attended lectures and classes and copied down notes for [Y/n]. She felt lonely, but it didn't mind her.

Elliot walks through the hallway and sees Ada passing by, "Jeez, now I have to ask her?" He mumbles to himself in annoyance.

"Hey, have you seen that short-stack anywhere?" Elliot walks up to Ada with his hands in his pockets, trying his best not to sound like he cares.

"You mean [Y/n]? She doesn't want to see anyone right now. She seems really depressed, but she's trying really hard to hide it" Ada pushes one of her golden locks behind her ears.

"Depressed, huh? Well, tell her to meet me in the school grounds when she is in a better mood." He walks off without saying another word.

_"Was I really that harsh on her?"_

**~timeskip~**

I freshen up and sit on my bed, reading a book to kill time. I hear steps coming towards my room resembling to Ada's.

"[Y/n]?" she opens the door and calls my name to see if I'm awake.

"Yes, Ada?" I look towards her direction...

"Elliot asked me to tell you that he wants to meet you..." she says slowly, hoping I don't get furious.

I sigh and close my book calmly, just before I was about to speak, she cuts in, "I know you think this is useless but please give it a shot. He is really kind, so don't think ill of him, maybe you and Elliot might turn out to be good friends!" she insists.

I look at her and move my head back, analysing what she had just said, "I was just going to say 'okay'..."

"Oh, sorry..." she rubs the back if her head sticking her tongue out feeling silly.

We both head to school grounds and see them standing far under a tree.

"There she comes!" Leo says as he points at the two figures approaching them.

"What are you so worked up about?" Elliot looks at him with wide eyes.

"Nothing... I'll just hide behind this bush alright? Leaving you two alone" Leo runs behind and hides in the bush giving him a thumbs up.

"Idiot."

"You wanted to see me?" I say as I walk up to him.

He takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes, exhaling and then slowly opening his eyes, "I am sorry about what happened in the library." he says firmly, avoiding eye-contact.

"It's alright. I guess I got out of hands as well..." I smile. Of course I was still furious at what he said before. It's pretty difficult to believe that he realized his mistake.

He looks at me in surprise, he probably thought I would point him out but it was best if I didn't. His cheeks turned light pink after he saw me smiling.

"I suppose we're friends now?" I raise my hand forward so he could shake it.

"I-I guess..." he shook hands with me, but he still avoided to look at me in the eyes.

"S-See you later, then" I say awkwardly but I still hold my smile and walk away, as soon as I turned around from the beige-haired boy, my cheeks felt warm... my smile widens and I whisper to myself looking at my hand which he shook, "Friends... huh?".

**~Third persons POV~**

Leo walks up to Elliot, who was still looking at the direction where the girl left

"See? She isn't that bad..." Leo put his hands on his waist.

"Y-yeah..." Elliot still looks into the same direction until your figure finally disappeared.

"Uh, Elliot?" Leo waves his hand over his face, snapping him back to reality, "Y-yes?!"

"Looks like someones has a crush..." Leo wiggles his eyebrows at Elliot.

"I do not!" he refuses with rage with his face flushed in deep red... looks like he actually did...

**A/n: ahhh! Finally! I agree that this problem between the reader and Elliot was a little too long but hey! Now they like each other. Ahhh, these tsundere types make me squeal with joy (jk, I never squeal).**


	4. Chapter 4: Her Affection

**A/n: I updated this chapter since I wasn't really satisfied but I guess now I am.**

**Chapter 4**

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday... it was stuck in my mind. I lie down on my bed with my arm covering my eyes and keep on thinking of the same thing over and over, "How embarrassing!" my cheeks start getting warm...

"Now now, [y/n], at least you two don't have to think of a way to strangle each other anymore" Ada jokingly says.

"More than that, I want to hug him now..." I accidentally mutter to myself instead of saying it in my mind. I throw both my hands on my mouth wishing she did not hear it but too bad for me, she did.

She looks at me for a few seconds, "[y/n]... you like Elliot?" she asks innocently.

I shoot up straight from my bed, "No! That's not what I meant! What I actually meant was... was..." I look for an excuse but couldn't come up with any.

Ada starts giggling which makes you pop a vein, "What's so funny?!"

"I had a feeling you would! I'm pretty sure Elliot might feel the same way about you!" she says excitedly.

"S-same feelings?! Really?!" my whole face turns red I feel joyous... after quite some time...

* * *

Elliot lies down on the couch with a book over his face as he thinks about [y/n]. _'She seems like a nice person deep inside...' _he thought to himself.

"I bet you're thinking about [y/n]" Leo says from a corner as he reads his book.

"I am not! How many times should I clarify that I don't like her?!" He yells at the boy with long hair.

"I didn't even say anything about liking her." He just ignores the beige-haired boy and continues reading the book.

Elliot chokes on his words for a moment and the whole room filled with silence . Leo closes his book and finally breaks that silence, "Look, if you want it to be more, then why don't you start talking to her today? I'm sure she won't refuse. She might as well feel the same way, I suppose" he walks to the beige-haired boy.

"I-I-" Leo interrupts Elliot before he could complete, "Just shut up already, I know you have it for her."

You sit under the shade of a tree and read *insert favourite book name*. It was a wonderful weather but you were least bothered about it.

_'At least reading can get my mind off him' _you think as you read your favorite book.

Just as you thought you had gotten your mind off the boy, he himself shows up and stands before you. You raise your head and look at your crush.

"[Y-y/n]... mind if I sit beside you?" Elliot says awkwardly looking in another direction. It was obvious that Leo had told him to go sit beside you and have a chat.

"Go ahead." You give him the permission and continue reading...

After a moment of silence, you decide to say something because he wasn't going to.

"Do you need something?" You close your book after placing the bookmark and keep the book aside and avoid looking at him.

"U-uh, no... I mean, yes! No... wait..." He was stuttering which made you a bit uncomfortable.

You just look at him as he panics and looks for his words.

Leo face palms from a distance at Elliot's actions... "...why did I even send him there?"

You let out a long sigh, "...nevermind, I don't mind having you next to me.". You suddenly realise what you just said came out wrong and blush, you turn to the boy who was looking at you in confusion.

"Wh-what I meant was, I d-don't mind having your presence beside me!" you try to make it sound friendly but it came out wrong as well.

"N-No...! I mean, I don't mind you sitting next to me!" That sounded a little better.

"Yeesh, she's even worse at hiding feelings than Elliot." Leo says, sitting far away from the 2 love birds

You sigh in satisfaction and and accidentally place your hand over his causing both of you to flinch.

Both of you draw your hands back to yourselves and flush. "I'll get going now!" you stand and trip a little but manage to stay up and saunter away, '_Couldn't it get any worse?!'_

**~few weeks later~**

You and Elliot still did not move to the next stage, and still had trouble talking to each other without stuttering, but everything else was fine.

**Your POV**

I walk into the library to return the books I borrowed and see a familiar figure sitting in a corner.

I walk towards the corner and see Elliot sleeping with a book under his face. He looked so peaceful, so gentle. I couldn't help but want to stare. His soft beige-hair was over his cheek, so I decided to move it away so I can get a better view of his peaceful form.

I look around to see if anyone was watching me, luckily, no one was present in the room.

I move my hand slowly and touch his soft hair, moving it away gently from his handsome face. I wanted to place a kiss on his cheek but that would just be creepy and not very lady-like. I stand closer and gaze at him, smiling as I did.

Someone places a hand on my shoulder making me jump and I turn around to see Leo, '_Oh gracious, I hope he did not see me do all that!'_

He grins wickedly which answers my thought. "Were you here... this whole time?" I ask with fear mixed in my voice.

"Yes, I was. Wow [y/n], I had no idea you have such a side..." Leo takes his seat and completely ignores the deadly aura I was giving out. He was fearless!

"... if you dare... tell Ell-" he interrupts before I complete,

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" he doesn't even look at me.

"Oh, okay then..." my aura disappears since I trust Leo.

After you left, Leo moved his hand forward which he was hiding behind his back before, crossing his fingers when he said he wouldn't tell Elliot.

Elliot wakes up after a few minutes and stretches himself, resting his left elbow on the table.

"[Y/n] was here when you were napping" Leo says as he flips a page of his book.

"Sh-she was?!"

"And she was admiring you as you did. She even touched your hair. For a second there, I thought she was about to kiss you, but too bad for you, she didn't" he says making you sound like a total creep.

Elliot blushes as he touches his cheek and thinks about you, _'Did she... really?'_


	5. Chapter 5: Her Feelings

**Chapter 5  
**

School is already over but I wasn't in a mood of taking a nap. "Ugh, this is all so tiring... maybe I should have rejected the offer" I mumble to myself.

"Maybe I should go look for Ada... talking to her is a bit relaxing...", I go look for her. As I do, I hear bells ringing which got me even more aggravated. I ask the nearest student to me, "What's going on? Why are the bells ringing?"

"It's because some suspicious characters infiltrated the academy. I don't think they're dangerous..." a young boy says.

I thank him and leave, "maybe that's why nobody is panicking...". I continue to look for the blonde and finally see her, "There you a-" I halt my words as soon as I see her standing in front of two unfamiliar faces. She turns around to face me, "Ah, [y/n]. Meet my uncle, Oscar Vessellius and my childhood friend, Gilbert" She introduces me to the men.

"U-uncle? Wait wait... don't tell me they are the suspicious characters everyone has been talking about..." I look at him, examining the school uniform he wore.

"Hello! Lady Collombell! Ada has told me a lot about you! And I have also heard a lot about you, you're a little shorter than I imagined you to be." The bearded man says as he measures my height that made me pop a vein.

"Uncle Oscar, can you please not..." The raven haired man says who stood behind him... fearing the cats in front of him

"Guess who's here to see you. It's Oz!" The grown man says excitedly

"B-brother? No way, I'm not ready yet..." Ada says, almost sounding worried.

"What do you mean? I explained you his situation in my last letter. " Her uncle explains to Ada.

"That's true but... I've grown so much... what if he says I'm not Ada?"

"Oz would never say that..." the raven head says, smiling as he did.

One of her cats runs off somewhere making Ada chase after them, of course I followed.

We finally find him... being beaten up by a short stack.

"B-brother..?" She calls to him.

"A...da..."

"Um, it's been a long time" he walks up to her, the blonde boy who looked somewhat like my roommate.

"I'm astonished... you look exactly like you did the day you disappeared..." Ada says

"Yeah, that is... do you remember me, Ada?"

"Of course I do! You were so tall and so kind... and cooler than anyone else! But I think... that you are better today... even though you're shorter than what I remember, you're actually here, by my side... ; to be able to touch you and talk to you..." her tears start flowing down her cheeks.

"I missed you... I missed you so much, brother!" She jumps on and hides her face into his chest, crying.

I look at them and feel... lonely, '_Is this what having a family feels? I almost had forgotten the feeling...' _I hold my hand closer to my chest and control my emotions, _'Why do I feel this way...? Why do I feel... like having someone to ... hold me and comfort me?' _

After a moment, they start arguing and fighting over little things... causing us to split up, again.

***Few minutes later***

_'I can't believe I got myself in this situation' _I got stuck with the two siblings. Suddenly, the blonde kid starts running of to another direction followed by Ada who chased him.

"Ah, great! You know what? I'll just have a nap!" I yell bitterly, making sure both of them hear me clear

"Che... families..." I sit on one of the stairs and fold my arms and think back at my past.

_***Flashback***_

_I sat in my bedroom, playing with my dolls in a warm afternoon... waiting for the doctor who comes every afternoon._

_My mother opened my bedroom door and in came the doctor, with his equipment._

_"[Y/n], be a good girl and lie down" my mother said as she held my face with both her hands._

_I did exactly what she said and watched the doctor approach me with a syringe, like everyday._

_He inserts the needle with difficulty into my vein on my arm, and I just sit with ease... since I got used to the pain. He removes the needle which comes out a bit bent. "The drug started to show its effect, a few more and she'll be able to play like a normal child..." he smiles at my mother who tears up with joy._

_According to what my mother told me, I was born very weak... at the verge of dying whenever something gave me a shock. My mother hired a private doctor to get me normal but something unintended happened, he gave me more dosage than I needed which made me go berserk. I had mental breakdowns and internal pain every now and then. It was terrifying, especially the internal pain, it was agony. Nothing could cure my situation, so I had to bear the burden. I never really did get to spend time with my family, I was always locked away in my room for my safety. _

_As the years passed, I got used to it... my strength exceeded, I couldn't feel injurious like the way I did before, my immune system grew stronger, and I learnt everything by just observing it once. That's how I became unique. _

_But soon later, my parents had to deal with some business outside the country and drowned in a ship wreck. My grandmother raised me to become a decent and independent lady. It wasn't long for her too so she passed away after sometime and that's how I got the title 'Duchess Collombell'._

_***end of Flashback***_

I let out a long sigh and sit there for a few minutes. "Well, it's not like I can change my past or anything..." I get up and someone grabs me from the back covering my mouth with a napkin, yep... it was chloroform. Everything starts to fade and the last thing I saw was a girl with peach hair, giggling uncontrollably.

* * *

I wake up in a dark room, tied up. I look around my surrounding and see the two siblings in the same condition I was.

"...itte..." I say as I sit up with a headache.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake" the girl I last saw says, smiling deviously

"So, boy. Tell me something about yourself." She walks closer to us.

"About me?" Oz questions in confusion, unsure of what he heard.

"Yes. What you're thinking about, what you plan to do... tell big sister all about it." She says, as she grabs his face.

"What are you doing to big brother? As student prefect, I won't al-"

"What an annoying little girl you are, hostages should behave themselves" she says as she removes a potion from herself.

"What are y-; No!" Ada screams as she makes her drink the potion.

"Ada!" Oz and I scream.

"Why you...!" I look at her with detest and grit my teeth.

She looks to me and grins wickedly "No need to get excited, there's more from where that came from," she tries poisoning me as well.

"You little sh-" she blocks my words by doing the same as what she had done to Ada. My body starts to feel numb and I collapse...

"What have you done to them?!" Oz demands.

"As you can see, I have poisoned them, poor things..." her tone ticked me off, I wanted to land my fist on her dirty face and break her jaw, but I couldn't move.

"Why would you do that? Ada and [y/n] have nothing to do with this! Since you want me, is having me here not enough?!" The blonde yells with anger mixed in his voice.

"We just want to complete our mission... Efficiently." the peach haired girl looks towards him.

* * *

"Hey boy... why haven't you said anything..?"

"What are you after?"

"Okay, let's start with this; someone really precious to you is in a life threatening situation and you have to sacrifice your life for them? What do you do?"

"Sacrifice myself... without hesitation" Oz mutters in a dead tone, looking to the ground certain with what he answered.

She laughs devilishly "Listen boy, it's impossible to survive without hurting someone...". She takes a stand and removes two more bottles with potion in it, "The real game starts now, I place these two antidotes here and you encourage me to use this on those two. Simple, right?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Don't act dumb, we want to know the truth of Tragedy of Sabrié"

"What? You were the one responsible for it"

"Oh yes, we Baskerville are the bad guys." The girl says sarcastically, "Come on Oz boy, tell us about the man inside you" she licks his face and brings him closer to her, "About Jack Vessellius..."

Oz's pupils shrink but he manages to calm himself, "Too bad... he never appeared again after borrowing my body the last time... maybe he's asleep." Oz looks away trying avoiding eye-contact.

"Is that so...?" She stands and moves away from him and walks to where the antidotes were, she knocks one over, breaking the glass causing the liquid to be absorbed by the ground, "You can only save one of the two... the other one isn't really important to you, right Oz boy?" She looks at the boy who couldn't believe what she had done, "Will you come out now, Jack?" She lightens up as if she was winning in some sort of game

Before Oz could yell, I spoke up using all the strength I had, "Oz..." I pant heavily and catch their attention, "I don't... know your story... but I have heard a lot... from Ada... about you" I cough out blood, my body weakens even more as I speak. "Ada is special to me... just like she is to you... I don't have.., what the two of you have... I don't have anyone to turn to... so I don't really mind... dying." I smile making him sure that I'm not afraid, just to save Ada from the danger she is in.

"... [y/n]" he looks at me with grief. "If you hate Jack that much, then kill me!" He yells at the maniac lady.

"Like I said, sacrificing yourself like that, you can't save anyone! Your crime is extremely serious" the manic woman kicks him to the ground. "You just make matters worse"

"Stop right there!"

**A/n: Okay now, listen up. I needed to get this story somewhere because I couldn't go on with the random fluffy and cute scenes (what I basically planned for the whole story before). I watched episode 18 thrice for this story, and if there are mistakes, please forgive me. The part where the reader coughs out blood, yeah... I've got a reason for that in the next chapter. Also, I don't feel motivated enough to continue, so why don't make mama a little happy by leaving a review on what you think about the story!**


End file.
